The Champion
by darkdreamynightsky
Summary: How did Jason become Juno's champion? one shot. Complete!


I hope you enjoy my oneshot.

Disclaimer: I own none of this… I wish I could.

Summary: How did Jason become Juno's champion?

Poseidon's P.o.v.

"As you know, fellow Olympians, Zeus has broken our treaty. We have to punish him for this crime," I sighed. Why does Zeus act so paranoid and put forth laws that we all know that he would break? Ice blue eyes glare at me with disbelief. "We all know that not only he broke our treaty, but he had two children with the same mortal in both of his forms. We know that the consequence for this action is the one will have to be killed," Hades stated with mixed emotions: anger at our "dear" brother laced with sadness for the children's fate. I look through the council to study their reactions as if they were all books. Hera in her peacock colored dress sits on her golden throne with a crown on her head. In all of her splendor, she is intimidating with her vast anger like water slowly dripping out of a faucet into a water balloon that is ready to pop at any minute. My eyes scan over the gods in this silence that settled in. It is foreboding like the silence before a thunderstorm… At any moment a boom will occur like thunder and lightning, enveloping us in discordant sounds. Suddenly, I see Ares stand up on my left hand side like a person standing on a stage in the middle of the Asphodel fields, every single eye is on him, and it is intense. "Well, have we come to a decision? We can deal with the treaty later. I say that we deal with the children right now as they are our largest threat. The boy should be raised up by us Olympians to become the strongest soldier, and the girl should die," he sat back down with a wicked grin on his face while he cracked his knuckles looking down at his fists. Thwack! An arrow embeds itself next to his head, one inch away. "How dare you," Artemis shouts. There goes the lightning strike, now here comes the storm. "The girl can join my hunt and be 10 times stronger than the boy," she quickly throws an arrow in her bow and shot it at Ares which he in turn deflected with his sword. The only ones not fighting now are Hera, Hestia, me, and Zeus. Hera, shockingly is quietly sitting in her seat, brooding over what to do no doubt. Hestia as always is passive and tranquil if not a bit annoyed about this whole ordeal with her head in her hands. I am just contemplating my next move. Zeus, meanwhile, is sitting there with a look of annoyance and dare I say it… indifference? I always joked that my brother was a "good-for-nothing-air-for-brains," but I never actually meant it. Now I do. His heart is colder than his icy stare when angered if that is even possible. Hmmmm… Well, if I had to choose, I would let the boy live… Boys are stronger and less driven by emotions. With his age, we will have time to prepare for this upcoming threat. As my eyes scan the crowd again, I see Athena strutting away from her conversation with Apollo and sits triumphantly in her throne. I approach my sworn enemy…

Hestia's P.o.v

If the host from Family Feud asked 100 different people what their definition of family is, you would expect answers like love, care, food, etc. But, nooooo… Our "family" thinks that it means arguing, fighting, confusion, anger, weapons, and power. I mean how can anyone call "this" a family. Drama and selfishness have infected each of these gods and goddesses like their brain's side of love, care, and mercy was shut down, and the side of savageness was cranked up a bit. My eyes scan the council, trying to find some tranquil relatives. Zeus, me, and shockingly Hera are the only ones sitting in our respective thrones. Alright, this craziness is so angering. It is against my domain. These supposed "wise gods" are supposed to rule over the world; yet they all act live five year olds. This needs to stop… now

Hera's P.o.v.

Honestly, Infidelity does not bother me anymore. In fact, I am used to it due to facing his children that he had with others that are gods and goddesses. Every council meeting I am reminded of it. What angers me is they would kill a child. That is so sick! The little one did nothing wrong, but they are full blooded brother and sister in Greek and Roman form. What can happen to them… My thoughts are stopped when I hear, "Silence," roar from Hestia's mouth as a column of fire erupts into the sky like fireworks. "Now," she quietly states, "You all will sit in your seats." The other gods obey her, some with a look of reverence, some with a look of fear. "We have to vote. Who says the boy shall perish," she reluctantly asks as Artemis, Athena, Demeter, and Apollo raised their hands. "The girl?" Everyone else except Hestia and I raised their hands that didn't before. "It has been decided," Zeus stated. "The majority said that the girl shall die." He is about to shoot his lightning bolt in the sky to make that a decree when I do something completely unexpected. I jump out and scream, "Stop!" Everybody seems frozen in their place with their mouths agape. "The girl shall go to Camp Half Blood when she grows up," I say and pause for a breath. "The boy shall immediately go to Camp Jupiter where, hopefully, the two siblings will forget about each other." "Let's vote," Zeus continues. "Who says yes," he asks as Athena, Hades, Artemis, Apollo, Hestia, Demeter, Hermes, and I raise our hands. "No," he asks as he, and the others raise their hands. "Well, it is a draw, we all had a majority with the vote earlier about one's death, so we shall proceed with that," he replies. "No, they shall not die. The girl will go to Camp Half Blood when she is older, and then serve as lieutenant of the Hunt. The boy will go to Camp Jupiter immediately, and the girl will presume that he is dead. He shall be my champion."

The End


End file.
